Lucid Bane
by Wilcy
Summary: Something shouldn't be so difficult, especially in the dealings of a hospital. So why is there a nurse, a woman blocking the way? "I do not know if you are aware, however I am in control and therefore the hospital is under my thumb and I should do as I please." "Dumbass." "Ex- I beg your pardon?" I do not own. BanexOC


**Lucid Bane**

{My first story! I'm so excited, I hope you'll enjoy it, please review!}

{I don't own Chris Nolan's Batman, nor its content, nor characters}

Chapter 1- Bane's Bane.

Something shouldn't be so difficult, especially in the dealings of a hospital were the most difficult obstacles were ailments and terminal diseases inflicted on the weak, and as such, would be an easy task to take over, especially in the care of doctors and nurses which should be a run of the mill operation for an early midday schedule, two days after his takeover.

So why is there a nurse, a woman blocking the way? Looking at him with a haughty disdain, as though he were an annoyance?

Bane was not one for such disobedience, however, he was mildly curious.

This woman stands in front of Gotham General, her hands on her hips, a terse look crossed her otherwise pleasant face. Standing as though she was eight feet tall, when in reality, the top of her ebony curls on her head barley grace his shoulder blades. Her scrubs, a bright and colorful design depicted with cartoons gives a sharp contrast to her chocolate skin, although amusing, Bane would not let her attire change his mind, and she was in the way.

"My lady," He breathed through his mask, "I do not know if you are aware, however I am in control and therefore the hospital is under my thumb and I should do as I please." The woman quirked a brow, a feat he himself was slightly surprised by as he noted no sense of fear. Then she speaks, "I am not your lady, first of all, I am aware, second of all, as your oh-so charming and bright ideas has given my hospital the grace of your so-called gift's aftermath, third of all, I don't give a damn and you will not set foot in my hospital because it looks to me that you're not injured nor ill," She tilts her head to the side and glanced at his taller frame, "And finally, you don't own this hospital, last I check, your name is not on the list of proprietors or owners, so I suggest you go on and leave. This is not your territory, nor your plaything."

Bane squared his shoulder, feeling a bit put-off by the dismissal tone in her voice, how dare this little woman treat him as though he were a child? It's as though she were lecturing him, and he ceased his amusement, "You do not understand my dear-"

"Not your 'dear'"

"-But this hospital in the way, should one must survive in the new order, one must not be shackled by the doctrine of medicinal care, one must be strong to survive."

"And your method of proving what you said is to take down the hospital, with explosives." She said in a way that sounded like a rhetorical question.

"Yes."

"Dumbass."

"Ex- I beg your Pardon?"

"You heard me, dumbass, as in you are one, as in, you're dumb and being an ass"

"And how did you come to the conclusion?" He asked, even more put off than before, "Well, you make poor decisions in life, how's that for a start?" She began.

Well, she is wrong on that account.

"Madam, this is not a discussion you will win." Bane stated, his eyes growing darker than before, the woman smirked, "Oh I don't know about that, I was pretty good in my debate team, plus talking to you is nothing but a cake walk," This woman was stubborn, he thought with a furrow of his brow. "You do realize, I can kill you." "By all means do. Do so and I will haunt you forever." She said lightly, making Bane blink in confusion, "Now unless you have something worth more than a paper cut, I kindly suggest you leave." She waved a hand of dismissal. "I have a hospital to run, I won't be seeing you." She turned ready to leave.

"Stop."

"You're not the boss of me."

"I said stop. I do not wish to repeat myself,"

She laughed, "You just did, dumbass."

'_That's it.'_ Bane thought angrily. He charged at her, grabbed her by the forearms and lifted her a few inches to his eye level, his eyes were like the blackest of coals. "Young lady, I am not one to be taken lightly or **dismissed.**" He growled behind his mask, "So **I** suggest to change your tone and attitude and give me more** respect**." The woman, whose name is _Lucy W. F._ upon closer inspection of her name tag, merely stared at him, not a shadow of worry in her eyes. "Fascinating notion there, sir, but I'm not one to carry it, now let me go or you'll regret it." "And why is that? Why would I regret it?" He questions, Lucy sighed closing her brown eyes and did a most regrettable thing. Her foot swung with such speed and landed towards a most sensitive area known to man, and he effectively dropped her and bent over with pain.

"Told you," She said with a sigh. "Please do yourself a service and leave, I'm not in the mood of your, what was it? Hostile takeover? Right…" She patted his back with mock sympathy, and left towards the safety of Gotham General Hospital. "I won't be seeing you."

"You will, Madam Lucy…" He growled through his mask "You **Will…**"

{Chapter 2 will come soonish! Enjoy and please review!}


End file.
